


Like heaven to touch

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from the stag do ep [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Sexual Content, and they cannot stop themselves, they kind of create a heated moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: They went through the back, to have some peace and quiet. And to get away from Faith. Before they reached the door they heard her shouting - “Don't worry boys, I make sure you won't get disturbed.”“She's unbelievable.” - scoffed Aaron as he hopped down the sofa.Or...Aaron and Robert try to get away from all the annoying people and they end up at the back of the pub... on the sofa.





	Like heaven to touch

“OI LOVEBIRDS!”- shouted Kerry. - “YOU FANCY ANOTHER SONG?”

“No..... There's no way I'm going up there again.” - said Robert as he leaned closer to Aaron to sort of whisper in his ear. The music was loud, but he didn't wanna shout like Kerry. She clearly enjoyed all the fuss.

“Erm, no I think we're good.” - answered Aaron. They both sat at the bar with a beer in their hands. Well to be honest Robert was a little bit tipsy. He held the glass in his right hand, taking a sip, while the other was rested on Aaron's thigh.

“Spoilsport.” - pouted Kerry, but eventually she let them be. Not like Faith. She was on fire!

“So what do you say blondie? A dance....with me?” - she asked winking at Robert.

“Gran....”- said Aaron rolling his eyes before he turned his head to look at the man in question.

“Thanks Faith, but I'm good, for now.”

“Oh bollocks!” - she replied trying to pull Robert towards the corner aka the dancefloor.

“Gran you heard him.” - said Aaron stepping between them.

“Ohhh protective, are we?” - she laughed as she pinched Aaron's cheek. His response was an annoyed look before he got up and patted Robert's shoulder to follow him. They went through the back, to have some peace and quiet. And to get away from Faith. Before they reached the door they heard her shouting - “Don't worry boys, I make sure you won't get disturbed.”

“She's unbelievable.” - scoffed Aaron as he hopped down the sofa.

“Yeah she's....she's....”

“Crazy?” - he asked finishing Robert's thought. They were both laughing by then. - “Where's me mum anyway? She should keep an eye on her.” - he said but then immediately forgot where he was going with that sentence because Robert started kissing his neck. He was stroking his thigh, inching closer to his crotch with every touch. - “Robert what a...”- he should've known better than to try and ask that question. The second their lips touched Aaron gave in. He didn't want to, not on the sofa at the back of the pub....in the middle of their stag do...with a bunch of people partying outside, but ...it was Robert and he was always weak when it came to him.

He let him deepened the kiss, he let his hand travel under his shirt, he let him touch him. He wasn't thinking, a wave of lust hit him, and for a moment he was ready to give Robert exactly what he wanted.

“No. Robert stop.” - he said. By this time Robert lifted his shirt and started kissing his way down his body. He almost unbuckled his belt when Aaron stopped him. He looked up, straight into Aaron's eyes before he licked his lips.

“I want you.” - he said. Aaron's hand was still in his hair, tugging lightly, and he was still palming him through his jeans.

“Don't....” - Aaron's voice was more like a fade whisper.

“Don't what? Don't stop?” - he asked teasing.

“Anyone could walk in.” - said Aaron panting. Robert's hand didn't slow down for a minute and he was painfully hard.

“I know.” - smirked Robert. -”Part of the fun.” - he whispered before he kissed him. Aaron wanted to give up and just give in, but he was too aware of their surroundings.

“Oh god.” - he sighed as Robert returned to the task in hand, although he could feel that slight resistance in Aaron's movements. He wanted to relax him more than ever.

“Come on Aaron.” - he said with his hand running up and down his torso. - “I wanna taste you. I know you want it. My mouth...on you.” - he saw the light in Aaron's eyes and he know he's won. Aaron stilled for a minute and Robert waited patiently. Then all of a sudden Aaron started to unbuckle his own belt to finish what Robert had started. - “Just pull it out and let me do the work.” - said Robert as he licked his lips again. Aaron almost lost his mind from thinking about what that tongue can do to him. He was way too familiar with the feeling. As soon as Robert's mouth connected with his cock he threw back his head, closing his eyes. He couldn't help but start thrusting even with Robert's head bobbing up and down. He couldn't stop himself. It felt too good. Robert's tongue licked him over and he thought this is what heaven must feel like. He knew he was close but this time he didn't even try to warn Robert. They knew each other too well and from the way Robert changed his speed he knew that they don't need communication to know how the other's feeling. He didn't try to hold back, he let the pleasure take over his mind, his thoughts, his body.

 

* * *

 

 

“I hope it was as pleasing for you as it was for me.” - said Robert with a coy smile. Aaron just shook his head laughing, before he pulled him in for a kiss. The taste of himself on Robert's tongue sent another wave of pleasure over him, and before he realized what's happening he already flipped Robert onto his back. With urgent need he started to open his fly, but Robert's hands stop him. - “What a....no I didn't do it to receive anything.”

“I know. I want to.” - he answered with a look that Robert couldn't say no to.

“Let me close that door properly, and check if there's anyone outside. Since you don't wanna get busted I presume.” -he said before he stood up and stepped to the door.

“Oh shut up.” - groaned Aaron in frustration as he slammed Robert to the door. It was so sudden that Robert didn't even know how Aaron managed to get that close in that little time.

“Let me back.” - he said. He wanted to sit down, but it seemed like Aaron had other plans.

“No. You're gonna stay here, standing.” - he said in a lustful tone as he got on his knees. He shoved Robert's jeans down to his ankle along with his boxers and he wasted no time to take him into his mouth.

“Ahh fuck.” - grunted Robert as he twisted both of his hands in Aaron's hair. He really wasn't expecting Aaron to be this bold and return the favor right there and then. To know that he was this turned on, gave him such joy that he almost couldn't contain himself. His body went numb he almost got a bit weak in the knees. Aaron knew what he was doing. He didn't give him any break and Robert knew that it would be a very short encounter.

“Slow down.” - he breathed.

“No, I want you to come.” - answered Aaron then he licked his length with a hungry look in his eyes. Robert was in extasy. He felt his orgasm built, and he tried to pull Aaron even closer. He felt as he hit the back of Aaron's throat and that's all he needed before he let out a muffled moan.

“That was insane.” - said Robert trying to catch his breath.

“I dont know what came over me.... “- replied Aaron standing up, with a blush on his face.

“Are you crazy? I loved it.” - he smiled. Then he had that look on his face that meant he's just remembered something.

“What is it?”- asked Aaron. - “What's on your mind?”

“Nothing, just …..do you remember years ago when we were at the scrapyard and... you just sort of took advantage on me?”

“What? I didn't.”

“Yes you did. You came onto me and left me with no choice...”

“But to have sex with me? Really Robert?” - he laughed.

“Okay it sounds funny, but I swear for a moment I felt the same vibe.”

“You loved the thrill.“- said Aaron. It was a simple statement, but Robert knew what he meant. He loved that nobody knew about them. Well not the entire village. They were just a secret affair. Nothing more... At least to Robert. Aaron used to think that.

“I did, yeah. But I love what we have now more.” - he said as he drew little circles with his thumb on Aaron's hip.

“Really?”

“Are you kidding? I get to spend my entire life with you, and it makes me the happiest man on Earth.”

“You can stop now you soppy git.“ - he said stroking his arms.

“Fine, but.. You know...”

“I know. Come on let's go back. I don't think my gran will leave us without a comment so... best to get it over and done with.” - he said as he took a big breath.

“Or.... we can just go outside for a bit. There's the door... we would have a few more minutes alone. I could text Liv to bring us a pint. What do you say?”

“Alright.” - he smiled. - “That's actually sounds perfect.”

 


End file.
